1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical changeover switch adapted for use in switching inputs to be applied to a recorder, and more particularly to a magnetically operated changeover switch for alternately switching on and off a plurality of reed switches arranged on a substrate by means of a permanent magnet moving above the reed switches in proximate relationship thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
In a changeover switch which includes a plurality of reed switches disposed in a circle having its center lying on an axis of rotation of a permanent magnet, the reed switches must be disposed at predetermined angular intervals in order to prevent the magnetic lines of force induced by the permanent magnet from exerting influence upon the adjacent reed switches which are switched on and off independently. Accordingly, the conventional changeover switch provided with a plurality of the reed switches is necessarily larger in size, and it is restricted to dispose each of the reed switches under the same temperature conditions to achieve the operational accuracy as in a compact changeover switch.